Yu is a Girl
by Hazuzu
Summary: It turns out that Yu is actually a cross-dressing girl. Chie makes her reveal this fact to the rest of the Investigation Team, with mixed results.


"Man… How long is Chie going to take?" Yosuke complained, as he carefully balanced himself on the back legs of his chair. "That girl needs to sort out her priorities."

"Maybe she's brought us here for her love confession!" Teddie said, as he popped the straw of his milkshake out of his mouth. "Which one of us will it be?"

"I doubt it, Teddie." Naoto said, as she looked up from the journal open before her. "Chie is in a relationship with Yu."

"With me?" Teddie gasped, his eyes alight. "She's no Yukiko-chan, bu-"

"She means out senpai, dumbass." Kanji shook his head.

"Don't worry, Teddie!" Rise flashed a smile at the former-bear. "I'm sure you'll find a girl who likes you some day."

"Really, Rise-Chan?" Teddie sniffled.

"Yeah! Just don't loudly compare them to Yukiko… And maybe be quiet a little more… But then, you're golden!" She winked.

"I agree with that first part," Yukiko nodded from where she sat. "No offense, Teddie."

"Hang on," Yosuke let his chair hit the floor and cocked and ear. "I think I can hear her stomping up the stairs. Finally."

His words were quickly followed by the sound of a door slamming open. There stood Chie, her face like thunder, and beside her was Yu, who looked remarkably calm. Even when he got an elbow in the side that urged him into the room proper and Chie kicked the door behind them.

"Hey, partner!" Yosuke grinned at the boy. "Welcome back to Inaba. We kinda thought you'd be spending the whole day with Chie he-"

"Shut! Up!" Chie shot a glare that could have cut through bone. "Go on, tell 'em." She looked up the much taller boy to her side.

"Hi." Yu greeted the group with an easy smile, as he swiveled a seat at the end of the table and straddled it.

"Yu! You promised!" Chie stomped right over to his side.

"Yeah. I know." Yu took in all of the faces around the table, took in a breath, then said with an casual air: "I'm a girl."

A shroud of silence covered the group. A few eyes stared, others looked at the rest of the table, some just off into space with questioning glances.

"Uh. You okay, Senpai?" Kanji asked, his brow furrowed. "Chie didn't hit you in the head or nothin'?"

"As if!" Chie huffed. "Show 'em!"

"… Show them?" Yu smirked at Chie.

"You know what I mean." Chie reached out for the heavy jacket Yu was wearing, then gave it a quick tug that revealed the perfectly breast-shaped breasts that were just about being contained in a sarashi. Gasps echoed across the table.

"Man… I thought… Oh man..." Kani's cheeks bloomed pink as he averted his eyes to the doll he'd been working on.

"Boobs!" Rise pointed at Yui's chest. "Senpai has boobs!"

"How did…" Yukiko was staring at Yu like a cat at a laser pointer. "How did this happen…?"

"Wow!" Teddie brought his hands to his mouth. "I didn't know you were so sexy, sensei!"

Yosuke's head wobbled back and forth between the subject of the discovery and the rest of his friends.

"What… How did… Naoto, why aren't you shocked?!" Yosuke demanded of the blue-haired girl.

"Oh. I knew." Naoto shrugged.

"You knew?!" Yosuke's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Well, I am a detective. And I did the same thing," Naoto said. "It just wasn't my place to say anything."

"I can't believe this!" Yosuke threw up his hands, then looked at Yu. "You were a girl the whole time?! I showed you my junk, dude!"

"Yeah." Yu chuckled. "Still not sure why you did that. Thanks for trusting me, though."

"Why would you do that?!" Chie blinked at Yosuke.

"Why didn't you show us your junk, Yosuke?" Teddie asked.

"Yeah!" Kanji nodded determinedly.

"That's not important right now! Our leader is a girl! A girl with boobs!" Yosuke jabbed a finger in the young woman's direction. "How did you even hide this? We went swimming together!"

"Oh, the swim shirt." Yu nodded. "Covers up the binding, and it shows off my muscles. Win-win."

"I'm less jacked than a girl?" Yosuke glanced down at his arms. "That's just… Depressing."

"I can give you a few tips, if you want." Yu offered, a smile still on her face.

"I can't believe you're the calmest one here." Chie shook her head. "I told you everyone would freak out, but I expected you to do it at least a little."

"We already went over it," Yu said to the others, as she pointed between herself and Chie. "But, since you haven't heard it: Moving to a new town, meeting my Uncle who hadn't seen me since I was born. Thought it'd be a fun prank to show up as a guy and see if he'd notice, then he didn't, then I met you guys and the whole Midnight Channel thing. It seemed like it'd be a distraction. So, sorry. This one's on me."

"I don't…" Yukiko was breathing slowly. "I don't see the problem."

"You don't?!" Yosuke and Chie bellowed in unison.

"Um… No," Yukiko said. "Yu is still the same person he… She was, when we were dealing with the Midnight Channel and everything outside of it. She still cared about us, and we cared about her, and everything we went through is the same, whether she's male or female. It's surprising, but, I don't think anybody was hurt."

"Wait!" Teddie held up his hands. "Is this why you did so well at the crossdressing contest?"

"Probably." Yu shrugged. "Although, I still lost to you. You're a pretty guy, Teddie."

"Did you guys hear that?" Teddie glanced to the others, a smile plastered across his face. "Sensei thinks I'm pretty!"

"Nobody cares!" Proclaimed the still-blushing Kanji.

"Although… That does bring up a point." Yukiko mused aloud. "How did you get enrolled as a boy as Yasogami?"

"I can answer that," Naoto said. "It's possible to enroll as a boy if you use alternate means of identification that don't include your gender. Doctor's letters and similar."

"Yeah, that." Yu nodded. "And I'm androgynous anyway. Bit butch. But, good enough to pass." She flashed another smile at the group.

"I can't believe you're being smug about this." Chie rolled her eyes. "Rise, you're quiet. You're angry too, right?"

"Hm?" Rise looked up at Chie."Oh, don't mind me. I'm just… Quietly re-examining my sexuality. Don't mind me." She said it with her usual airy tone, and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Or me." Kanji nodded.

"Well… I guess that just leaves a few of us," Yukiko said. "I look forward to getting to know more about you, Yu. As a girl and everything."

"I'm not that different." Yu leaned back in her chair. "I kind of got used to not doing all the girly stuff. I tried a skirt on the other day and I felt naked."

"Oh, you don't like that?" Teddie asked. "I wish I could dress up again. I love a nice breeze, but Yosuke hid the dress..."

"I invited him to dinner with my father, as a friend, and he said he'd be on his best behavior, and he showed up dressed like that!" Yosuke cried. "And he told my father he was my girlfriend!"

"You said your dad was always talking about why you didn't have one! I was trying to help!" Teddie whined. "Can I at least have the stockings back?"

"No!"

"Come on, Yosuke." Yu looked at the boy. "Give the guy his dress. It's not like it's going to go better for you if your father finds that in your room."

"I…" Yosuke pursed his lips and sighed. "Fine, I'll give you your dress."

"Yay!" Teddie threw himself from his seat and wrapped Yosuke in a tight hug.

"Unbelievable." Chie groaned.

"Okay! I'm done!" Rise looked up at last. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's cool that senpai's a girl. We can do a lot more things together now."

"Thanks, Rise." Yu winked at her.

"You're welcome, senpai." Rise winked back.

"What, hey, no! Uh-uh!" Chie slammed her hands on the table to block their line of sight. "Yu is still my man! Woman! Whatever! It's not open season just because he's a she!"

"That's very mature of you, Chie!" Yukiko smiled widely at her friend.

"Hang on." Yosuke finally managed to pry Teddie's arms off of him, and the note of panic in his voice had faded. "Hang on." He looked at Chie, then at Yu, then back again. "Does that mean that Chie has been making out with a girl this whole time?"

It was Chie's turn to blush. "N-No!"

"No, I think it does." Naoto nodded.

"I think so, too!" Teddie added.

"Totally!" Rise grinned.

"It must..." Yukiko said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Kanji finished the chorus.

"Yeah, no, I mean," Yosuke put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "It's hot and all, but that's kind of rude of you, Chie."

"What?!"

"Short hair, tomboy, really aggressive, and a lesbian?" Yosuke shook his head. "Now you're just perpetuating a stereotype. Not cool, Chie."

"He has a point, y'know." Rise hummed. "You can't both be the guy."

"Wh- That's not how it works!" Chie yelled.

"It totally is! I wanna see Yu with long hair and a short skirt."

"And thigh-highs!" Teddie added.

"Can I make the outfit?" Kanji asked.

"Hey! No! That's not how it works! I just said that! We can both be women, that's the point!" Chie slammed her hand on the table again. "We're both women, and we both like kissing each other, and we're both the woman. Because we're woman. Got it?"

Silence hung over the table.

"Well, Chie," Yosuke said. "I'm glad you've come to terms with your new lesbian identity."

"I agree," Naoto said. "It's very mature of you."

"Can I be the girl?" Rise asked.

Yu cleared her throat and cut through the chatter.

"Alright, that's enough teasing Chie for the day," Yu said. "If you have to make gay jokes, make 'em at me. It's my fault and I'm lucky that Chie's even considering being my girlfriend still." She shot a smile at the woman beside her, who was blushing for an entirely new reason. "If you've got any questions, I'll answer them. Tomorrow. Let's spend an evening hanging out, just like old times, and if any of you are still uneasy about it, we can talk tomorrow. Deal?"

The word was echoed across the table and Yu nodded.

"Good." Yu smiled. "So, what's new with the team?"

"Yosuke still doesn't have a girlfriend," Chie said. "Let's start with that."

Everyone agreed and Yosuke slammed his head on the table.


End file.
